


Rebirth

by fastandfrozen (subitodolcediva)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Come Marking, Episode: s02e18 Versus Zoom, I don't know how the speed force works and neither do the writers so be chill about it yeah?, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Possessive Behavior, Pseudoscience, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subitodolcediva/pseuds/fastandfrozen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Spoilers for 2x18</p>
<p>After Barry gives up his speed to save Wally, instead of kidnapping Caitlin, Zoom kidnaps Barry and reveals his true plan is about so much more than speed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

He’d never felt so helpless in his life as Jay— _Hunter_ , his mind supplied unhelpfully—clasped a single hand around his neck and lifted him into the air like a rag doll. With the familiar safety-net of the speed force now gone, Barry could feel the agony in his lungs as he struggled to breathe against the man’s vice like grip. Barry could see the wild look of victory in Jay’s eyes and the awful blue lightning bounced off his frame like a shield, preventing his friends and family from coming to his aid despite their alarmed cries.

 “Finally, I’ve got you exactly where I need you to be.” Jay sneered, eyes full of delight as he watched Barry fight to remain conscious. Suddenly he was moving, no, _they_ were moving, and Barry could feel himself getting farther and farther away from both the lab and his chance at escaping with his life. After what felt like hours but really couldn’t have been more than a few seconds, Barry was unceremoniously dropped to the ground. He gasped for breath, hands reaching up to claw at his throat. Without the speed force, Barry knew he was potentially dealing with permeant damage to his trachea as well as some internal bleeding judging from the pain in his side. He glanced around and noted with little surprise that Jay had taken him back to the abandoned mental institution where they’d opened the breach. He carefully shifted on the dirty tile, his body racked with pain, before looking up at Jay, who was now leering down at him.

“If you’re going to kill me, just do it already.” Barry glared up at the man. A trickle of blood escaped his mouth as he spoke and he wiped at it with the back of his hand. To his surprise, the other man threw his head back and let out a howl of a laugh.

“Oh Barry, I don’t want to kill you.” Jay chuckled.

“Well you’ve got my speed already, I don’t have anything left for you to take so just do us both a favor and let me go. I’m not going to stop you like this.” Barry gestured helplessly.

“Now that much is true. You’re not going to stop me.” Jay said, laughing as he crouched down so that he was practically nose to nose with Barry. Jay studied his face calmly, seemingly searching for something before sighing and shaking his head.

"You know, you’re awfully dull for a hero. Don’t you get it, Barry? It’s never been about stealing your speed, not really. It’s been about rebirth.” With little effort, Jay scooped Barry up into his arms and flashed him over to one of the small cots. Barry struggled as much as he could with his injuries but Jay was quick to force him into a pair of restraints. Then, to Barry’s surprise, the other man joined him on the cot. He sidled up right behind him, pulling a very confused Barry into his lap.

“You see, in order to make you the way I need you to be, I had to destroy you.” He whispered against the side of Barry’s forehead. The arm that wasn’t holding Barry in place carded a gentle hand through Barry’s hair. Barry shivered despite himself, for once at a complete loss for words. What exactly was Jay implying?

“At first I just wanted your speed but then I got to know you and saw how amazing you are. Intelligent, powerful, and far too precious to be stuck playing hero to a city that doesn’t deserve your love. I realized that I didn’t want your speed. I wanted _you_ , Barry. But there were some crucial changes that needed to be made to ensure you’d be ready to join me. You were nearly too far gone with all your delusions of heroic grandeur for me to save you. So I devised a new plan. I would push you to the breaking point and take your speed and then you’d finally be ready to begin preparations for the new life I have planned for you. And here we are!” Jay exclaimed. Barry struggled against Jay’s hold but Jay just held him tighter and rocked Barry back and forth a little like he was soothing a fussy child.

“Little by little, I’ll siphon the speed force back into your body but only when I’ve created the best version of you possible. You’ll give up your naïve heroics and happily join me once your training is complete. You’ll not only kill without a second thought; you’ll enjoy it. And then we’ll be unstoppable, Barry, you and I. Granted, I’ll have to make sure you’ll always be just a little slower than me, after all it’s best you realize your place is at my feet.”

Jay paused in his monologue to shift Barry so that he could see his face. Jay was breathing a little more heavily than usual and sparks of blue lighting leapt around his frame at random. Barry had always thought Jay was handsome and he might have even had a little crush on him after he showed him how to throw lightning for the first time. But this man with his wild eyes and unquenchable blood lust was nothing like the Jay he had come to know. Jay was once again peering into Barry’s face as though searching for an answer to a question that hadn’t been voiced aloud. He smiled softly and reached a hand out to tuck an errant strand of hair behind Barry’s ear.

“You’ll be so beautiful…” he whispered, his hand stroking gently across Barry’s cheek, ignoring the shiver he got in response.

“Not that there’s nothing tempting about this version of you. You’re so helpless like this. I could do anything I wanted to you and there’s not a thing you could do to stop me.” Barry’s heart sank as Jay’s smile grew wider, a hungry look now prominent in his eyes.

“I could really have you…as a matter of fact, I think I will.” Jay leaned forward to capture Barry’s lips in a soft kiss but Barry squirmed in his grasp, turning his head as far away from the other man as he could.

“No…please don’t do this, Jay. I—I don’t want this.” Barry cried, hoping to appeal to whatever spark of humanity was left inside the other man. Jay just chuckled in response as though Barry had said something incredibly amusing. He shifted Barry closer to him and Barry turned his head back to glare at his response.

“Now Barry, behave yourself. You’ll learn soon enough that you will not disobey me or there will be consequences.” Jay darted a lightning quick hand out to grab Barry by the chin and force him to look into his eyes.

“You will give yourself to me or I will go right back to STAR labs and murder everyone there for a start. And then you and I will head back to my earth and I’ll murder anyone with a face you’ve loved starting with your mother and father. We’ll go on to each and every earth, as many as we have to, until you give me what’s mine.” Barry shuddered to think of all the destruction and death the man promised, knowing full well the threat was not an empty one. So far, Barry had yet to see Zoom falter on any of his threats. And to risk not only his the lives of his friends and family but also the lives of their unsuspecting doppelgangers?

“Please…” he whispered faintly. Jay smiled at him again, pressing a kiss to his forehead and nuzzling his cheek.

“It’s all very simple. Tell me your mine, Barry. Your life for the lives of everyone you hold dear. Make your choice. You have until the count of three…two…”

“Okay!” Barry cried, his restrained hands falling to rest awkwardly on Jay’s shoulders. Jay looked at him expectantly. “Alright…I’m yours.”

“Indeed you are.” Jay gushed cheerfully. He removed the restraints and kissed the inside of both wrists before gathering Barry up in his arms.

“You’ll be my apprentice and my consort. But don’t worry, Barry, you’ll grow to love being by my side. No one will ever take you from me and you’ll one day get your speed back. You’ll be the Persephone to my Hades, the Cleopatra to my Julius Caesar. We’re going to rule like gods. But for now, I’m going to enjoy everything your body can give me.”

Blue lightning danced across Jay’s hand as he balled a clawed fist in the Flash suit and began to tear it from Barry’s body. Barry cried out in alarm as the suit fell in shreds around him on the cot until he was completely naked before the other man.

“You’re stunning.” Jay breathed, running a reverent hand down Barry’s back, stroking down his spine carefully. He brushed the tips of his fingers down each notch and then back up again.

“You know, I was actually a little sorry when I had to break your back all those months ago.” Jay concluded, his hand losing the gentle edge and his face twisting. Barry shouted as Jay raked his nails across his back.

“I know, I know. But now you know you needed to learn what happens when you don’t listen, sweetheart.” The other man cooed, removing his hand and pressing light kisses to Barry’s shoulder. Barry turned his head away from the display of affection, tears welling up in his eyes. 

“But you’ll listen to me now, won’t you, boy?” Jay slipped his fingers under Barry’s chin and forced him to turn his head to look at him. The other man’s gaze was heated, his eyes almost fully dilated.

“Will you be good for me so I won’t have to kill the others? Tell me you’ll be good.” Jay asked, voice dripping with sweetness. Barry breathed out shakily and nodded his assent.

“Oh no, Barry.” Jay lifted Barry into his lap again and Barry trembled at the contact but met the other’s piercing gaze for fear of what else the man might do if he disobeyed.

“I need to hear your pretty voice. Will you be a good boy for me?”

“Y-yes. I’ll be good.”

“Excellent! Then it’s time for your first lesson, pet.” With no warning, Barry suddenly found himself pressed into the mattress with Jay looming over him.

“From now on, when you address me, you will either call me sir or master. You will not turn away from my touch or you will be punished. I don’t expect you to speak unless spoken to but feel free to make as much noise as you’d like. Knowing how much you like to ramble in your heroic little speeches, I can imagine you’ll be a very vocal bed partner.” Barry spit in his face and Jay lashed out to grab him by the throat for the second time in an hour.

“I sure was hoping you wouldn’t go down without a fight.” He snarled before crushing his lips against Barry’s. He immediately forced his tongue past Barry’s lips and Barry was powerless to do anything but let him take. Jay’s hands roamed eagerly down his sides and across his abs before they came to rest on his ass, pulling Barry even closer. Barry was suddenly very aware of his own nakedness and the fact that Jay was still fully dressed in his suit. The pitch black color of his jumpsuit seemed almost scale-like and looked so abhorrently wrong against the pale white of Barry’s skin. His hands had slipped between his ass cheeks to brush across Barry’s entrance when Barry felt a spark of electricity shoot through his body. Barry yelped and unconsciously flinched away from the touch. He pulled back as far as he could and, in turn, broke off their “kiss” before he realized his mistake. Jay narrowed his eyes.

“What did I just tell you Barry? You’re not to shy away from my touch. You will take everything I give you. I’m afraid I’ll have to punish you now.” Jay said with a put upon sigh. In the blink of an eye, Barry was forced to his knees on the tiled floor beneath the cot. Jay stood before him naked, evidently having used his speed to undress himself. His hard cock jutted out lewdly between his spread legs and he smiled down at Barry.

“Now I’m going to fuck your mouth, Barry, and you’re going to be a good boy and take it, okay?” Jay asked as though Barry had any choice in the matter. Barry glared at him, his mouth a firm line.

“And mind your teeth. If I feel so much as a scratch, I will fuck you dry.” Barry swallowed thickly but nodded in response. Jay gripped his cock and placed a hand on Barry’s neck, urging him forward.

“Open.” He commanded. Barry fought the urge to obey despite the pain it might cause him. Sure enough, Jay removed his hand from his cock and gripped Barry’s jaw.

“I’m not going to ask again, pet.” He said quietly, his hand vibrating against Barry’s jaw. He urged him forward again and Barry had no choice but to let his mouth fall open. Jay wasted no time in pushing his cock all the way down Barry’s throat. Barry frantically struggled to breathe, tears welling up in his eyes as he tried to adjust to the unwanted intrusion.

“Look at me, pet. I want to see those pretty eyes of yours.” Jay murmured above him. Barry mustered every bit of anger he had left to glare up at the man through his tears.

“Yes, I’ll take all your rage and your hatred. I’ll use it to make you as you should be.” Jay slowly pulled out and used his grip on his cock to brush the tip across Barry’s lips and face, marking the boy with his precum.  

“You’re going to be exquisite when I’m finished with you.” He muttered, urging Barry to open his mouth again. He steadily worked his cock back down Barry’s throat, his long fingers twisting themselves into Barry’s soft, dark hair for leverage. He began a slow, rocking rhythm before he speaking again.

“There won’t be a soul on any earth who won’t fear your power, who won’t tremble at the thunder in your voice. We’ll kill anyone who stands in our way.” Jay laughed, lightly scratching at Barry’s scalp as he picked up speed.

“And then, when it’s just the the two of us, you’ll open up so sweetly for me.” Jay gasped out on a moan as he began to fuck up into Barry’s mouth at a punishing pace.

“You’ll beg and keen for my touch and I won’t be able to deny such a pretty thing that which he so desires.” Jay yanked Barry back roughly and came with a shout all over his face. Barry had just enough time to close his eyes before he felt the thick strands smear his cheeks, nose and open mouth. The bitterness burned his tongue and Barry could feel a few flecks of come drying into his hair as well.

“Beautiful. I hope you learned your lesson, love.” Jay hummed above him. Barry tried to drag a hand through the mess of come covering his eyes in order to glare at the man but Jay was too quick and was already dabbing away the bulk of the mess with a cloth. Once his face was moderately clean, Barry felt himself being lifted and flashed back over to the cot. Jay settled him once more in his lap with Barry facing toward him. Barry watched with growing dread as Jay reached off to his side and picked up a small tube of lube. Oh no.

“Now, I believe we’ve stalled enough, don’t you think? I need to be inside you.” Jay smirked as he slid a hand around Barry’s waist to keep him in place. Barry unhappily realized there was no way for him to overpower the other man and stop this from happening. With a shuddering sigh, he buried his face into Jay’s neck and wished he were anywhere else.

“There you go, sweetheart, I knew you could be good for me.” Jay cooed in his ear. Barry braced himself not to jump and stayed stock still when he felt a slick finger circle his entrance. Jay prepped him far more gently than Barry thought he would; he was clearly pleased that Barry had given in and stopped fighting him. He worked a single finger inside and then two, pumping them slowly in and out of the tight channel. He removed his hold on Barry’s waist and tucked his now free arm under Barry’s thighs, forcing his ass up even higher. Barry whimpered when the new angle caused the slick fingers inside him to brush against his prostate. Jay slowed down considerably at the noise and added a third finger. He pushed all three fingers in a little more forcefully and Barry let out an embarrassingly loud moan as they hit their mark. Despite his best efforts, Barry felt himself begin to harden as Jay continued to open him up on his fingers.

“That’s it, Barry.” The speedster breathed. “I knew you’d enjoy this once we got past your stubborn streak. Look how hard you are for me.” Jay murmured, glancing down at Barry’s hard cock between their bodies. After a few more thrusts, Jay removed his fingers. Barry closed his eyes tightly as Jay lifted him up and placed his cock against Barry’s slick hole.

“No, beautiful, open your eyes for me.” Jay asked quietly. Barry bit his lip but allowed his eyes to flutter open. Jay’s soft smile seemed so sincere that Barry could almost allow himself to forget the monster than lurked just beneath the surface as Jay slid his cock inside. He pushed Barry down until he sat flush against his thighs. Barry wrapped his knees behind Jay’s back for ease of movement and Jay’s smile grew even wider.

“You’re perfect.” Jay sighed, placing a chaste kiss to Barry’s lips. Barry frowned at the wrongness of the moment and that seemed to bring Jay out of his reverie. The only warning Barry got was a spark of blue lightning in his peripherals before he was forced onto his hand and knees on the cot. Jay draped himself along his back, covering the smaller man. He pulled out until the head of his cock stretched the rim of Barry’s hole before slamming back in, setting a brutal pace. Barry cried out at the intrusion, his system going into a state of nearly paralytic shock as the other man fucked in and out of him at nearly superhuman speed.

As Jay’s thrusts grew faster, Barry could feel the other man’s lightning sparking against his bare skin and he started to sweat from the intensity of the heat. Barry bowed his head in exhaustion and looked down at his hands, his…vibrating hands. Barry stared down in disbelief, lifting a single hand to examine it. Yellow lightning popped and crackled across his palm. A surge of hope ripped through his mind. So the speed force hadn’t left him after all! The physical and emotional trauma of his encounter with Zoom and his stress levels must have simply been suppressing his access to the speed force. Barry experimentally shifted his leg and was greeted with the blessedly familiar sensation of energy he felt right before a very hard run. Barry grinned despite himself but allowed the other man to continue to thrust in and out of his body. He had to time this just right…

“God, you feel amazing. Better than I ever imagined.” Jay ground out, his voice a guttural cry as he continued his ruthless pace. After a few more thrusts, Jay came with a shout. Barry cringed as he felt the other’s hot come paint his insides but he remained still. To move would be to reveal his speed. Barry waited until Jay pulled out and lifted Barry back into his lap.

“Sorry I got a little rough there. I let myself wait so long to have you that I couldn’t resist.” Jay laughed, rubbing a soothing hand down Barry’s back. Barry nodded in understanding, his head bowed deliberately.

“Barry, look at me when I’m talking to you.” Jay scoffed, lifting Barry’s chin to force the smaller man to look him in the eye. Jay saw the flash of yellow lightning in Barry's eyes almost immediately.

“Yes, master.” Barry smiled at him briefly before flashing out the door, Jay’s howl of rage ringing in his ears as he made his escape.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so...yeah that was a lot. It appears that even though I hate all the pain poor Barry has been through this season in canon, I just had to beat him up a little more in fanon. But I got him out of the situation in the end so it's not a total bummer, right?! Also I swear I can write consensual, fun and loving sex between two characters. Kudos and comments are love. <3


End file.
